Destiny
by Miz LaLa
Summary: "Here no one can hear you scream, here no one cares who you are, here…I will make your life a living hell. You are mine, and freedom does not exist." Freedom is to have a little Faith and to follow your greater Destiny. Rated M for sexual content and torture.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so get over it.**

**A/N: This is my second Draco fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! The story itself in general gets pretty intense, it's much different than my first fanfic I'm warning you now. I'm a complex person therefore I try to be a complex writer, sometimes I have dark thoughts, other times they are the cheesiest things you've ever heard. Without further ado this is the Prologue to "Destiny".**

* * *

When I was younger I was taken away from my parents at four years old, I barely remember what they looked like more or less their names. I remember my sister and her frizzy hair…unfortunately that's all I remember about family. Since I was removed I've stayed at this homely little orphanage in the middle of a crowded city. A few times I was welcomed into a new family but I didn't handle it too well so they say; I think it's the family that could never handle me. They would always complain about how weird and different I was and all the creepy things that started happening around the house since they adopted me.

Today I'm twelve and someone adopted me again. The warden hasn't told me much except that I had 'better not mess up this time' and 'this better be the last time she ever sees me again'. Little does she know it's not my fault or my intention to return to this place I call Hell.

To my surprise a very old man with a silver beard and an innocent smile approached me as I descended the stairs to the front desk to go through the exchange. He wasn't a likely parent, or someone I had imagined to become my future guardian. Right away he noticed the surprise written on my face and chuckled whole-heartedly.

"You must be Destiny," he chimed and held out is hand for me to shake.

I grasped his hand firmly and shook it confidently returning a very small grin. "Are you my new guardian?"

"Yes he is child, now no more silly ungrateful questions! All the paperwork seems to be in order and all of her personals are packed and ready for you at the door," interrupted the warden. She was a big woman with reddish brown locks and a prominent nose. She had an air about her that described her stuck up personality.

The old man started walking towards the door motioning for me to follow and at the last moment I was caught by the arm and yanked back.

"Listen child and listen well. You had better make this work, if you return I will make your life a living hell you got that?"

Wordlessly I nodded and waited for her to release me. She did so with a 'hmph' and went about her business. I had a right mind to give her a piece of me but decided against it seeing as my new guardian was within earshot. I'm not trying to make a bad impression and be returned without even stepping foot outside yet.

Taking one last sweeping gaze around the building, I too prayed that I never had to return to this Merlin forsaken place. I was ready to start a real life and go on adventures which I have read in many books. I had a thirst to learn that has gone on way too long. I needed a challenge versus the secondary education I was already receiving. My only thought now is how is this old man who looks to me like he could kick the can anytime soon going to provide me all of that?

* * *

"I'm a WHAT!" I screeched as we started heading down the busy main street heading for open country. A few people stared at me like I had a demon in me, but the information I just received completely threw me off guard. The old man had just explained to me that he's some sort of Headmaster at a school that's a great big castle. Oh and that it's enchanted, the education is about witchcraft and wizardry which would make me a witch. Can't forget _that_ part.

He smiled indifferently to my reaction, "No need to shout little one, although I do understand your surprise." He too ignored the stares we were given.

"I don't believe you, I think you're barking mad!" He has to be crazy. Witches? I mean seriously? There's no such thing that's just insane.

In no time we made it out of the city and to the countryside. I obviously didn't believe that this old man was a wizard and headmaster to a whole school full of magic folk, but it was hard to believe he lived by himself all the way in the middle of nowhere when he's this old and in this shape. This land is no place for a weary old man.

"Where are we going," I inquired critically.

"To Hogwarts my dear."

Great. A crazy old man adopted me…perfect.

"Now hold on to me tight and hold your breath!" He instructed while I looked around and behind us to see if anyone who wasn't a lunatic was within radius. Unfortunately, no one was around to save me from the crazy old man.

I humored the guy and took a big exaggerated breath as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and moments later I felt a great pulling sensation throughout my body. It scared me more than it hurt and once the feeling was over I inhaled deeply and collapsed to the brick floor and massaged my now throbbing head.

"What the…" I started but didn't finish. I looked up and there it was, Hogwarts in all its beauty and glory. Mesmerized, I felt my jaw drop in astonishment and adoration. Failing to realize how it was even possible we both had gotten here so fast, I returned to my feet soaking in the gigantic castle that stood before me.

The old man cleared his throat and placed his hand on my back and ushered me inside. The grandiose doors opened before us and revealed it's intricately decorated halls. My heart was pounding out of my chest at the excitement and the thought of learning something new, being in a new environment that I was beginning to feel was exactly right for me.

"The ceremony should be starting soon. I'll have a student send you your robes and you will be joining the first years to be sorted into a house."

"Wait! How do you know if I'm really a witch or not?" I started to doubt myself and it hurt but it was the truth. This old geezer thought I had so much potential but this is the first I have ever heard of any of this and it's like he expects me to fit right in automatically.

Once again he just simply smiled and gestured to follow him further into the castle. "For starters, I know that every family that has adopted you in the past has had problems with you. Complaints of strange things happening since you've moved in with them yes?"

I shifted nervously and turned my gaze to the floor. "Yes sir."

"It was your raw talent my dear, you're a witch indeed with power I assure you." He made it sound so convincing and believable, surprisingly enough it did actually make sense.

He continued, "And besides…you're a twin to a pretty brilliant witch that I've had the pleasure of meeting since last year." And with that he started to walk away from me.

"I'm a WHAT!"

* * *

I paced back and forth in the hall hearing a lot of commotion and chatter coming from the main hall. I guess the ceremony was starting soon and no one showed up with my robes yet. I didn't know what to do and there was so much on my mind! First, apparently I'm a witch and NOW I'm also a twin! I remember long ago my sister…I wonder if she's actually my twin? I never grew up really knowing this and I barely remember her and my parents. If she's here I wonder if she still lives with them! And I wonder why they gave me up so easily…

As I turned around in mid-thought I came crashing into someone and ended up falling into them.

"Will you watch where you're going?"

I looked up into the most gorgeous misty blue eyes I had ever seen. All at once I blushed and scrambled back to my feet and held out my hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry."

He just sneered and took my hand and helped himself up and shoved black robes into my hands. "It's alright I guess since you're new and all," he scoffed and my lip curled into a scowl.

"You don't have to be such a jerk you know. It makes you look ugly."

His face immediately changed and he looked me over differently now. "Who are you?"

"Destiny, and you?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Don't you have a last name?" He asked dignified and brushed off his shoulder.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I-I don't know my last name. I came from an orphanage I was never given a last name…"

"Well that explains a lot," he said looking me over once more and I stuck my tongue out at him in return. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Guess that means you don't know if you're pureblood or not either. Let's hope you are and that you're sorted into Slytherin…I actually fancy you." He smirked and winked at me.

Inside my heart fluttered a little but my reaction completely contradicted it. I made a disgusted look and shrugged. "Sure, as long as the whole house isn't full of jerks like you or people with dull personalities like yours."

Still he smirked and turned to leave, "Yup, I definitely fancy you…"

* * *

The robes fit me just right and I led the crowd because no one was exactly brave enough to go first. Once the doors opened to reveal the Great Hall I fought back the urge to drop my jaw again. There had to be thousands of students here and four different tables held four different houses. While glancing around before heading to the front where a stool and a very raggedy looking hat sat, I caught Draco's eye. He winked at me and some other awkward looking little girl nudged his arm. I quickly diverted my attention back to the front and stood before a lady who called herself Ms. McGonagall.

"First up, Destiny Granger."

My heart jumped in my throat and murmurs erupted from the entire hall. It was my first name, but was that really my last? My eyes darted around the group of kids that were standing around me just in case it was someone else's name they called. Finally I looked up and saw the relaxed old man staring at me and pointing to the stool.

It was me.

I swallowed and slowly took my place on the seat and was entirely unprepared for what was next. As she placed the hat on top of my head it spoke loud and clear.

"Ah, another smarty pants outspoken witch, Granger…well you're definitely different from your sister!" My chest pounded and I started to search the crowd for a girl who looked just like me.

"This is easy," it continued, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole house table except for one person stood up and cheered. Once the hat was removed I hurried towards the table happy to be greeted so kindly, finally feeling like I belonged somewhere. I was tempted to look over at Draco and I did. His facial expression wasn't the same as before though. He looked upset, and when our eyes met he glared so strongly at me that I could feel a hole starting to burn through my stomach.

As I reached the table to find an empty seat, a very ecstatic girl with ravishing raven hair and emerald eyes greeted me.

"Hey I'm Faith! Faith Potter, and this is my twin brother Harry Potter." She pointed to the boy across the table from her who had striking green eyes, the same color hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He seemed nice, a little complacent at the moment though.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded to them both clearly nervous as hell.

"I can't believe you're really here! I knew all along you'd be here eventually I tried to tell her!"

Giving her a confused look I replied, "Tried to tell who? What are you talking about?"

Just then someone tapped me lightly on my shoulder and when I turned around there she was, just as I remembered her. Frizzy hair and all. My mouth fell open and her eyes were filled with amazement and tears.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she stammered. We both looked each other in the eyes and I hadn't actually noticed we did look alike. The only differences were that my curly hair was a lot more tamed and manageable than hers appeared; her eyes were a darker brown while mine were golden brown, and my skin was a little darker than hers but that was from being out in the sun all day doing chores back at the orphanage for so many years.

Without even thinking I threw my arms around her immediately in a long overdue embrace and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't expect her to return the hug but she did, remembering me more than I obviously remembered her.

I was brought to tears, and eventually I started sobbing with joy. This is the best moment and memory of my life. Finally I belonged somewhere, and finally I had a family again.

Thank you, Hogwarts. Now that I'm here, I know nothing can go wrong.

* * *

**I know it wasn't much of a prologue but it was important you knew the beginning to me. And of course I had to throw in a quick introduction of Ms. Faith! She's going to be in this story as well. I promise this story will be a good one, so please stick around and review!**


	2. Off To Hogsmeade We Will Go!

**A/N: yes I am back. I have no computer, I uploaded and wrote this all entirely on my phone. For me and mostly for you! So don't kill me lol, as I stated on my profile I think that shows true dedication as well as lack of sleep. Hope you enjoy this, sorry it's shorter than my normal works but like I said I'm doing this on my phone...not easy peeps.**

* * *

"Destiny? Will you listen to me?!"

I groaned at the sound of my nagging sister. That's all she likes to do is nag nag nag! Constantly reminding me about exams, homework, where I should be and what I should be doing. It is beyond annoying.

"Hermione I heard you the first bloody time! I'm just finishing up my D.A.D.A. essay and then I will be downstairs for breakfast, alright?!"

She heaved a heavy sigh to let me know she was unmoved and clearly disappointed. "If you hadn't procrastinated, you wouldn't have to finish it the morning it's due and I wouldn't be here scolding you!"

My fist clenched around my pen and I mumbled to myself, "Something tells me that you would be here yelling at me anyway..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, mother! Need I remind you that we are TWINS! You're NOT my older sister! Two minute difference doesn't count, we are equal!"

"Your lack of drive, responsibility, and pride states otherwise," she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. My words hurt her, she always leaves upset. Usually I let it go but since our first fight she takes it to heart and I think it's because of her absence in the beginning of my life; which, wasn't her fault at all, but nonetheless I understand where she's coming from.

Even still, my perfect passing marks hold nothing against me, so I don't know why she's so uptight! I think she's mad that she has to put more effort into her work to get good grades than I do. I have the ability to bullshit a paper and make it look like I took weeks doing it.

"Phew!" Oh yeah, I almost forgot Faith was hiding under her bed the whole time I was fighting with Hermione. "She really needs to take that stick outta her ass!"

Smiling, I shook my head and put the last finishing touches on my essay. "Cut her some slack, mid terms are coming up and she's stressing."

"Ha! Her stressing is the equivalent to a cranky dragon..." We both shared a laugh.

Today we are supposed to take a trip down to Hogsmeade, so I'm taking my sweet ass time. We are getting older and I've yet to land myself a boyfriend which to me is a little embarrassing? Even Faith has had a few love interests although I don't blame her. She's gorgeous with her shining emerald eyes and outgoing personality. As for me? I spend too much time researching my past and studying for my future. Oh, and avoiding Malfoy...our arch nemesis. Ever since my first year he's made it a living of torturing me.

"What are you wearing to Hogsmeade? It's a beautiful day." That's Faith's subtle way of hinting for me to wear something colorful, but I stuck to my blacks, reds, and purples. That's as colorful as color gets with me.

"Faith, we made a deal. I'll wear my purple sequined v-neck and black skinnies but that's as far as I will go! No pink, or baby blue...I will choke you."

She shrugged. "Just asking, sheesh." She smiled at the end, I rolled my eyes and threw my clothes on in minutes. I was anxious to get out of the castle and finally relax. That stupid essay took up all of my patience and that fight took up all of my good energy.

I need a break.

* * *

Breakfast was the norm. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in their own little secret world. Faith and I rarely got involved unless they deemed it important, they saw us as "little" naive sisters. Since The Order of the Phoenix, I have more than proved I can fend well for myself, Faith as well; but as far as they knew, we were helpless little nothings.

"Come on it's time to go!" Faith said ecstatically. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the main gate where we are supposed to meet up with the others.

We were sort of trailing behind, thanks to Faith, because she hadn't finished her essay either. Of course, she chose now to do it!

"Slow down! They aren't going to leave without us..." I laughed, and it was short lived.

"Why not? What makes you think you're so special mudblood?" It's as if he's always on cue.

Glaring at him, Faith cut my off. Lucky for him, cause I was about to rip his head of his spoiled perky broad shoulders.

"Bugger off, Malfoy...you're late too." She snapped at him.

He simply sneered at her and shoved his way past me. "If you're looking for a fight Malfoy, I would love to finish what my sister started!" I smirked, referring to the time she punched him in the face.

Surprisingly, he stepped up to me catching me off guard and closing me into a corner against the wall. I could hear Faith trying to aid me, but Pansy had her busy. Man was I praying Faith pounded her pug little face in!

When my back was flat against the wall I gasped as Malfoy put both hands on either side of the wall level with my face. Ok, I wasn't ready for him to be persistent or brave today.

"You wouldn't dream of laying your hands on me," I hissed at him, my heart pounding as I felt my body tense in defense.

"Oh, but I do," he smirked and traced the back of his hand across my face.

An obvious double meaning there, while he was vulnerable I kneed him in the sweet spot. He instantly doubled over and I ran, grabbing Faith's arm as I went dragging her behind me.

We both heard Pansy's fading voice shrieking, repeatedly asking her beaux if he was ok.

"Wow Destiny, nice! I never knew you had it in you!" Faith teased as we met up with our siblings.

"Had what in you?" Harry asked suspiciously. He liked to butt into our conversations.

"Oh, nothing," I sheepishly smiled at him and interlocked my arm with Faith's.

While we were walking on our way to Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione made it a point of separating Faith and I, then taking us off into different directions.

Great, this is how it starts. The "serious" talk. The one about Malfoy or upcoming danger.

Harry kept up pace with the rest of the group with Faith as Hermione held my hand and pulled me back. We were falling behind, and I had a feeling she was going to yell at me some more.

"What now?" I groaned. I was seriously looking forward to this day, and it just keeps gradually getting worse!

"Don't give me that attitude! I'm trying to warn you-"

"Stay away from Malfoy, report anything suspicious, yes I know."

"No! You don't know! This is serious! We have reason to believe that...that death eaters might be among us today..." She whispered the last part and I rolled my eyes.

Finally giving up, I threw up my hands. "You wait to tell me this now?!"

"We weren't sure earlier."

"And I know you're still not sure now! Otherwise this trip would have been canceled but no, it's just too easy to ruin my day that way isn't it?"

"Will you grow up Destiny! This isn't about you!"

"Yes it IS Hermione! I mean do you even listen to yourself?! 'Grow up' you're the same freaking age as me! Stop treating me like I'm a baby!"

"I'm not! I'm just looking out for you.."

"I did fine the first decade of my life by myself, I think right now I'm fine without you doing it for me either!"

I hit a nerve. I could see it in her face...her determination turned into painful broken down defeat. The pain in her expression alone made me regret what I said. Before I could take it back, she ran back to Harry and Ron...of course.

Sighing frustratingly, I kicked a nearby tree stump and cursed. This is all my fault.

What happened next, all I saw was a flash of gray eyes before I was slammed into an adjacent tree trunk. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but the shock alone hurt me enough. I felt elevated and as I finally focused on my attacker my stomach dropped.

Malfoy.

He was fuming and had me in the most uncomfortable and awkward position. His knee was between my legs, elevated me against the tree. Because of this I hadn't exactly realized how much taller he was than me. In this position I was barely eye level to him, seeing him tower over me like this was even more intimidating. His hands were placed firmly on my hips.

When I turned to see how far away the group was, they were nowhere in sight. My instinct was to scream, and being one step ahead. Malfoy covered my mouth and harshly whispered in my ear to hush.

The feel of his breath on my ear sent unwanted shivers down my spine and I know he could feel it too, because the smile that played on his lips revealed it all.

He slowly let down his hand from my mouth and his glare was piercing. "I don't appreciate the stunt you pulled earlier," his tone was menacing.

Like a nitwit, I challenged him anyway, "Well that's a shame, because I sure as hell did."

My comment resulted in his hand around my throat and he pushed his knee higher into my sweet spot, hoisting me upward. An involuntary gasp escaped my parted lips and Draco grinned. His grasp around my neck wasn't tight, but enough to make me value my air supply and worry about my next move.

He suavely leaned down so that he was inches from my face and whispered, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day, this...liberation," my mind went into overdrive and my heart raced with desperation as he continued," I won't let you ruin it!"

He released me and I collapsed to the grassy floor. I took a deep breath of relief and traced my neck over the spot in which he held me, looking into his eyes as I saw a hint of darkness. A glint of determined redemption.

Still towering over me, he smiled in a malevolent manner. "I really am glad you could make it to the Hogsmeade trip today. It's already going to be a memorable one."

* * *

**I'm sure I don't have to remind you I did this from my phone so any editing mistakes please try and look past? With that being said I would also like to take this time to say in the direction this story is headed I absolutely do NOT approve of domestic abuse ok? It's just a story, with a different twist. I like to challenge myself and write many different things as well as taboo topics.  
With that being said please review!**


	3. Best Friends Stick Together

**A/N: Lucky and unlucky for you I am at a computer right now, but with limited time. I have so much going on but I'm still forging time to make updates. I am alternating updating this story and Compatible Origins so here's number 2! This is ALMOST a filler chapter, but right after this it gets so juicy to me lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

I made my way into Hogsmeade absentmindedly. My hand still loosely on my throat, I've never been in such deep thought.

Did he mean that the torturing was going to continue? And much worse? We may have hexed each other before, but he's _never_ touched me in his entire lowly life. Has he always wanted to cause me harm?

"There you are!" Music to my ears.

"Hey," I forced the best convincing smile I could accomplish at this point.

"What's the matter with you?"

Damn.

Well, they call them "best friends" for a reason. No one knows me better.

Sighing, I intertwined my arm with hers and scoped my surroundings before I let slip one word.

"When 'Mione left me alone, I ran into Draco."

Faith's expression turned hard and she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a nearby book store we would visit often. We considered this our third home; Hogswarts being our second, actual 'home' being our first. There's a little lounge area near the back that not many people know about. It's concealed by an old bookcase full of autobiographies, old ones, books in which not many people take interest in. For this is why the lounge area stays empty.

Once we reached confined solitude, she placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Do you think what Harry and Hermione told us was true?"

"I doubt it," I shrugged, "they were dealt a strong hand last year. Why would they show up now?"

Last year, we kicked Death Eater ass! We were outnumbered, but the land and our simple ambush gave us an edge. Numerous members were locked up or wiped out.

She paced back and forth, "I don't know either. I wish Harry would have told me where he got the information from."

"Pft, like our siblings are going to tell us anything other than what to do," I mumbled in an agitated tone.

It's this kind of thing I was trying to avoid all day, all weekend actually. Hermione had me on a wild goose chase helping her look up information she couldn't tell me about. Just 'look this up for me and report to me what you find'. If I didn't comply, it was like having a parrot in my bloody ear all day badgering me every five minutes! I couldn't handle it, so I just gave in.

"Just the other week, Harry had my spy on Lucius Malfoy when we went home for the weekend! Can you imagine? That's _not_ my ideal break away from Hogwarts. I mean, he didn't even tell me what for, just to report anything that seemed suspicious."

My mind went into overdrive and I forced the breaks on that bitch. "You should have just given him an annoying play by play," I breathed. "I'm done doing favors until questions are answered, how are we supposed to get along and help out when they always keep us in the dark?"

"EXACTLY!"

"So it's agreed then?"

"What is?"

I rolled my eyes, "That our twinnies can go fuck themselves until they tell us what's really going on. Until then, anything they say is going in one ear and out the other." Crossing my arms in defiance, I huffed and headed back out of the store.

"Oh wait wait! Can we just get one book—"

"NO! Because when you say 'one' book, it really means fifteen…"

I could hear Faith grumble and curse behind me as I giggled at her reaction.

"We meant to go dress shopping remember?" I reminded her constantly about the upcoming Winter Ball. It boggled my mind as to how she could possibly forget; then again a lot of things were catching her attention lately other than me and the dance. I know she's had her eye on some hottie in Ravenclaw, but he was pretty obnoxious to me. His name was Avi. Man could that boy sing though, that's probably how she fell for him in the first place. I had to hand it to him though; he had the sexiest bass like voice that I've ever heard.

The first girly giggle I ever heard erupted from her. What the hell?

"Uhh…are you ok?"

"I didn't forget, I can't forget because…because Avi Kaplan totally asked me out!"

She squealed and for the first time I joined in and jumped up and down with her. Clearly she was ecstatic and I was happy for her, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She was always able to do that! If she had a crush on someone, she could talk to them and they would instantly fall for her. She was a walking talking love potion. She didn't _need_ any real magic. Quite ironic I think, because her brother Harry is the total opposite. He needs all the bloody help he can get…in fact, I think Faith soaked up all his romantic abilities in the womb.

"What are you two slut bags all excited about?"

"Not having a pug face like yours," it literally fell out of my mouth, like vomit. I don't actually take time to come up with insults, they fly away from me. My sister tells me I need a filter, I think people just need to quit pissing me off.

Pansy clenched her fists and made the most awkward looking face. "I'd watch it if I were you, Granger. You're on the _special_ hit list."

Faith and I exchanged a look.

"I know I'm the shit and all, but hit list?" I tried pressing her for more information.

She placed her hands on her hips as she juts them out, "Hmph. You will find out soon enough mudblood. I wouldn't be surprised if my beaux is the one that carries it out. I will say, you have become the talk of Slytherin this year. After what you and your sister did last year, you're on EVERYONE'S list."

Courtesy of my sister and I, we held all of Slytherin hostage so that we could ambush the oncoming Death Eaters. I was the one who found out they were making a hit on Hogwarts in the dead of night, but Hermione helped me keep Slytherin in check as the deed was being carried out. Ironically enough, Draco wasn't in his bed when he was supposed to be, but he also had an alibi thanks to his asshole of a father. That guy gave me the creeps. He was passionate about all the wrong things, like he was born evil. Draco just seemed like a lost puppy that did whatever his master told him to.

"Don't listen to her Destiny, she's just trying to get attention and make you mad." Faith pulled me in the other direction.

* * *

"Destiny." "Faith."

Both voices so achingly familiar.

We had just finished a drink at the local pub as we begrudgingly turned around.

"What," we groaned in unison. We caught each other's eyes on this and held back the oncoming smile. Now wasn't the time, not with the stern look our twins were having.

"We want you to go back to the castle. Right. Now." Hermione had a sense of venom in her voice that wasn't directed towards me, but I took it that way.

"No," Faith stated simply, and this time I couldn't hold back the smile.

"Destiny, this is no laughing matter!" 'Mione tried not to raise her voice, but a few people in the general area stretched their necks around to see what we were on about.

"Yeah, Faith. Come on, you never give me a hard time when I ask you to do things." Why is Harry so easy on Faith? Why can't Hermione be more like Harry? Faith has it easy. Hermione would lunge at me and rip me to shreds if we weren't in public.

"I know, but this time it's just too much. I came here to enjoy my day with my best friend who respects me and that's EXACTLY what I'm going to do." She turned back around and ignored Harry.

"Who says I don't respect you?!" He was offended.

"We do," I chimed in, "it's obvious you two don't think of us as twins, as equals. You always order us to do your bidding and then won't reveal a damn thing about where you're getting your sources from, why, or any of the important details!"

"The important detail here is that you need to go home, or else," this time Hermione's threat was aimed at me.

I simply flipped my hair in her face and swiftly whipped back around.

Feeling a harsh tug on my shoulder, she whispered in my ear, "I will never forgive you if you do not return to the castle this instant."

That tugged at my heart strings a little, but I had to remain strong. Our reasoning was justified and if Faith and I wanted in, our strength in this belief could not waver, not now. I gulped and continued on a light conversation with Faith, not acknowledging Hermione's existence. If they truly wanted us to leave and be safe with whatever they think is going on in Hogsmeade, then they would let us know the truth.

* * *

"What about this one?"

My eyes popped out of my head, "Um, ok Pansy lookin' ass."

"Wow, that was hurtful," Faith laughed and I joined in. She held up a dress that was cut extremely short, like, 'hello, here's my ass' short. And let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if it was famous for a nip-slip.

"He already asked you out, who are you trying to impress?" I nudged her and she rolled her pretty green eyes at me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to _lose_ his attention."

"I don't think you will lose his attention, you've had it since day one."

She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Destiny."

Returning to the rack, she pulled out a beautiful crimson strapless dress. Her eyes lit up like diamonds as she ran into the dressing room to try it one. When she returned, I noticed it had sparkling jewels on the bodice, front and back; the back had a sensual dip that showed her perfect curvature. The dress had ruffles with more jewels placed in strategic places. She looked like Gryffindor royalty.

"Wow," was literally all I managed to say.

She took it wrongly, "Ugh, I know it's awful isn't it?"

"NO! No, no! You look, amazing! Like the Gryffindor Princess!"

"HA!" This girl was too modest, or self conscious, or both.

"What about you, Destiny? I mean, who is taking you to the ball?" As if seeing her look so damn beautiful didn't crush my already low confidence and self esteem already, she had to ask me THAT question.

"Um, no one's asked me yet." I could feel myself blushing and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry, it's not for a while now and I know you will be asked for sure." Little does she know almost everyone has a date already; I'll be damned if I'm left with Neville…again. Sweet kid, not a sweet date.

"Sure, whatever you say Faith," I replied sarcastically and she slapped my arm.

"Why do you have to be so negative?! Why don't you go with Draco?" She teased and I glowered at her.

"Over my _dead_ body."

We laughed simultaneously as I stumbled across the perfect dress. It was purple, short and ruffly. It shined to me, and it was simple. I didn't like wearing long dresses, it made me feel odd. This one was fun and cute to me. Besides I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway. It had jewels on the bodice similar to Faith's but only lining the breast area.

I smiled and I could feel Faith hovering behind me.

"Do it."

"What?" I asked laughing at her abruptness.

"It's so _you_. Just do it. Don't even think twice, or we will be here all day," she joked and pulled the dress off the rack and shoved it into my arms to try on.

"AHHHH!" A piercing scream echoed from outside.

My face dropped and Faith became rigid. The dress fell out of my hands as we raced outside in time to see the town running amuck. People were screaming and running in circles; most of the students were heading back to the castle. None of them were familiar faces, but all were looking in one general direction. Both Faith and I lifted our heads to the cloudy grey sky, and there in the midst of all this chaos was a skull with a malicious snake slithering coyly out of the mouth.

The Dark Mark.

* * *

**Like I said, kind of a filler chapter. But it does get better, and I know it's kind of short, but I had to make it short. Most of them will be in a humble length from now on because I do most of my updates from my phone. Please bare with me, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Captive

**A/N: I had the most amazing break and Valentine's Day off from writing. Of course I missed it, but I've updated so much that even **I** know that I deserved a good break. Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you like it, let me know if I'm good at fight scenes or not so I can stop doing them if I suck haha.**

* * *

"_Crucio!"_

Fuck. I'm lucky that curse barely missed me. The plan was simple: RUN!

Oh, and bring down as many Death Eaters as we can in the process.

Faith and I ran side by side battling three Death Eaters at once. They were a pretty unorganized bunch. I'm starting to believe that this invasion was not a well thought out one; or maybe they just weren't planning on a couple of teenage girls fighting back.

Nonetheless, we had a plan.

As we exchanged knowing looks, we headed for the small bridge off into the woods, the opposite way of the castle. Being young, we were able to run faster than those old evil farts! Ah, the joys of youth.

We crossed the bridge and waited on the other end for them to follow. They came nearer and nearer with heavy breaths. My heart pounded against my chest as I braced myself.

If you're asking yourself if we were afraid, well of course we were. I could see the fear in Faith's eyes, but like me she had dedication and heart. We would rather die taking a few down with us, knowing that we tried to make a difference. I would much rather die knowing I did something to keep my sister safe than run and hide.

"Ready?" Faith asked me in a low hushed voice.

Nodding as I swallowed, I slowly lifted my wand. We both waited patiently for that opportune moment.

The trio of enemies picked up their pace towards us once they came upon the bridge.

"_Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!"_

It was aimed at Faith, but she was quick on her feet to disarm it.

One more step…and—

"_CONFRINGO!"_ We shouted at the same time and aimed it at the bridge as they reached the middle. We were lucky that they were caught off guard; we successfully blasted them down the ravine. It almost seemed too easy.

Without thinking twice I stole Faith into a tight hug.

"We did it!" I exclaimed and she laughed along with me.

Stopping, we realized that although it was a great idea, we had to walk around the long way to get back to Hogwarts.

Damn.

"I don't care about walking," I sighed and grabbed her hand tight, "as long as we are safe and we destroyed those sorry excuses of life."

She smiled appreciatively at me and tugged me along side her to the other bridge, also known as the longer way, to get back home.

* * *

"Do you think it's over?" Faith whispered hard at me.

We were still being cautious and why lie, we were both still afraid. Who wouldn't be? Death Eaters are like suicide bombers. They have no regards to their own life and are set out to destroy others'.

"I don't know…I sure hope so, I'm worried about—"

"I know," Faith forced a smile at me and I returned it.

I didn't have to ask her to know that we were both feeling guilty about fighting with our twins the way we did, and then ending up being wrong on top of that. They were right, about the whole thing. But there's one thing I will stand by until my dying day that they were wrong about; there was no way in hell I would leave Hermione behind. I know Faith feels the same about her brother Harry. How dare they ask us to try and sit this one out, while they go gallivanting and risking their lives for ours as if we are really going to stand by and let them do so.

We reached the bridge after an hour and stopped. It was quiet, too quiet.

The bridge itself was empty and we could see the outline of Hogwarts in sight just past it, but something seemed too off. None of us could find the strength to move; we stayed hidden in the brush along the pathway and waited. For what we waited for, I don't know.

"Faith?" I whispered and she shushed me.

Oh _hell _no.

Glaring at her, I nudged her in the side and put up my hands asking her what was going on, she shook me off and moved her head from left to right, telling me she didn't know either.

While I rolled my eyes, we heard a rustle in the bushes. I swallowed hard and Faith grabbed my wrist tight, whether it was from her own fear or to keep me calm.

Then we heard something _else_ that made both of our hearts drop.

"Faith!" "Destiny!"

_No! You idiots!_

My best friend and I exchanged pained looks and watched as not one, not two, not even three, but six Death Eaters erupted from the rustle in the bushes. We were still confined so they couldn't possibly see us, but we saw exactly what was going to happen next.

They were heading towards my sister.

Without even thinking, I jumped out of the bushes. "_Crucio!"_ I yelled, pointing at one of the many Death Eaters.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Faith had disarmed a man that had his wand pointed at me, ready to perform the ultimate unforgiveable curse upon me.

We ran for it. We were both headed in the same general direction: AWAY from Harry and Hermione. We were sure that both of them heard us though. It was impossible for them not to.

"_Avada—"_

"DUCK!" I tackled Faith to the ground just as a flash of green light zipped past our heads.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _I yelled as one became rigid and fell to the forest floor.

Back on our feet!

While I dragged Faith back up and into a frantic sprint, I stole a few glances behind us. Five, there was one limping, but five were still after us. Still right behind us.

My heart was beating rapidly, I couldn't think, my body was running on pure instinct.

"Umph!" Faith went rolling in the grass followed by a Death Eater that tackled her.

"_Stupefy!"_ That took care of him.

"Destiny what are you doing?! GO! I'll hold them back, go find Harry and Hermione!"

Oh fuck no. If she honestly believes I'm leaving her behind like this, she is NOT my best friend. Who the hell does she think she is, trying to act like a hero and grab all the glory! But mostly, for trying to get me to leave her behind like that. Yeah. Fucking. Right.

As I helped her up, we were encircled by the four remaining black cloaked demons. We faced them, back to back with one of our arms wrapped around each other. I wasn't going to let her go, over my dead mother fucking body!

Surprisingly, my breath slowed and became focused as I studied the two Death Eaters in front of me. My heart took up an unnatural rhythm, but it went unnoticed for now. This turned into a 'who goes first' battle.

We all raised our wands at once.

"_Crucio!" "Imperio!" "Expelliarmus!" "Avada Kedavra!"_

As soon as Faith and I cast our spells, we both fell to the floor. Our curses missed, but their curses didn't! They hit each other. I knew one was dead for sure…make that two. One was knocked unconscious as the other was writhing on the floor in utter pain. His hideous screams became deaf on my ears.

My main concern was my best friend. I hugged her tight, and she wordlessly returned it.

We took in the scene for what felt like hours before we found the strength and willingness to leave. A part of me wanted to make sure our job was done, the other was admiring our work. As soon as the fear dissipated, I turned to Faith with the biggest smirk I could manage; like Malfoy style smirk!

"We were fucking AWESOME!" I shrieked and Faith stared at my in shock before laughing a little.

"You're insane," she giggled.

"Am I wrong?" I nudged her chuckling like mad as we headed back to the palace.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "We always made a great team," she beamed as she pulled a few twigs out of my unruly hair. "That last move was a big risk we took though. Imagine if they knew what we were going to pull? Or imagine if the curses missed! We would have been sitting ducks!"

I pat her back to calm her down. "Look it's over already, it's too early to reminisce. Besides, point is, it worked! Goes to show you how incredibly stupid they all are."

"HAHA! You're right…"

Smiling at her, I wrapped my arm around hers and sighed heavily. "I'm still worried about Hermione and Harry…"

"Yeah," she answered in barely a whisper. "I'm sure they are somewhere in the castle with Dumbledore, waiting for us."

I held it inside, but Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't tend to listen to reason, and they also didn't abide by the rules. The only difference between them and Malfoy or any other average 'bad egg' is their rebellion ended up in good consequences, not bad. But because of this, I knew for a fact that they were definitely NOT doing what Faith had hoped they were. If anything, they were running around scouring the forest for us.

* * *

Finally finding the brick path, we were a few feet away from the bridge when I grew tired. The constant running and the fight took a lot out of me. I wasn't much of an athlete to begin with! I sunk to the ground and found refuge on a flat topped boulder. My chest heaved in pain and my eyes fluttered, fighting the blackness.

Faith spun around when she realized I wasn't at her side and she rolled her eyes at me. "Are you serious Destiny?" She groaned, I ignored her.

"We are almost there, just let me sit down for a second."

"Exactly, we are almost there so why are you sitting down? Just like five hundred more steps and we're there and _then_ you can sit down!"

Because five hundred steps is SO little…

Groaning myself, I leaned forward so that my head was between my legs. "I feel like if I keep walking, I will surely collapse. So unless your petite pretty self wants to carry me, don't rush me."

I could hear her mumble to herself and I laughed. "Ok, well I will be right back; I just want to see if anyone is standing outside the castle across the bridge. I won't be far."

As her footsteps retreated I took the time to look myself over. I had scratches and cuts all over my arms. I looked as if I was fighting the forestry, not an evil follower of the dark lord. I can only imagine what my hair looks like; a rat's nest. It sure as hell felt like one. My feet and legs were achingly sore. If anything, I know I am definitely going to feel the workout tomorrow. That's probably what I should do; if something like this were to ever happen again. I need to be physically ready. By just sitting here feeling the after effects, I can tell my body was purely relying on adrenaline.

The heaviness in my head slowly faded away and I examined my surroundings. A black cloud of smoke still hovered over Hogsmeade and my heart sank all over again. All those poor innocent people. At this moment, I didn't want to know the numbers of good people lost, it would only make me feel even more like shit.

I stood cautiously, feeling around for that dizziness to come back, but it didn't.

Thank Merlin.

Before I even took a few steps, I felt my legs lock together and I fell to the floor hard.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ I heard a soft menacing voice whisper.

FUCK!

In the process of falling to the cement floor, I dropped my wand. Super stupid rookie move. If I could kick myself, I would. But look at that! I can't.

"FAITH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. How selfish of me to yell for help, but I was mostly screaming her name to warn her, not exactly call her back. I would be extremely grateful, but I felt the panic in my heart side with her safety more than mine.

As I flipped myself over, I came face to face with not just any dark figure. But a no-nosed nefarious creature that haunted all of our dreams and destroyed all of our hopes.

Voldemort.

Time seemed to stand still as he looked me over. My whole world froze, and all I could hear was the steady beating of my heart before realization and fear overtook me. I could feel myself hyperventilate as he raised his wand at me. Tears couldn't form, words wouldn't escape me.

Until I forced them.

I did the best I could do in my state of shock to let the whole world know what I was facing.

"VOLDEMORT!" My scream was piercing to even my own ears, full of despair.

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I trudged along the bridge and searched for my brother but found him nowhere.

That's when I heard her.

"FAITH!" At first I thought she was being dramatically lazy, until I caught the fear at the end of my name.

I spun on my heel as fast as I could with the remaining energy I had.

Then I heard the worst possible scenario ringing in my ears.

"VOLDEMORT!"

For a moment I stopped in my tracks and gasped. My heart lodged in my throat as I swallowed and glanced around desperately for help and still finding no one. I cursed myself for being a coward and ran back to Destiny anyway.

It was no use, as I reached the boulder where I left her I realized she was no where in sight.

"DESTINY!" I screamed, both afraid and upset that I took so long to get back.

I started to think the worst and ran back off into the woods. Tears were stinging my eyes and my heart was beginning to break with each passing second.

"DESTINYYYY!" With a sharp intake of breath, I continued deeper into the woods. I tried not to let the tears fall because it was beginning to blur my vision and I stumbled on loose roots here and there. But I kept on. I felt myself sob, without actually realizing I was doing it.

I ran full force until—

SMACK!

"AHHH!"

"SHH!" A pair of big familiar arms wrapped around me and I let it all out uncontrollably.

"What happened? We heard Destiny scream and now you…"

Silence followed for a few moments.

"Faith, where's Destiny," Harry asked me soothingly; I could hear the relief in his voice as he caressed me. He was happy I was safe, but I was anything but happy. My best friend was missing.

"Faith. Where is my sister?" I heard Hermione start to whimper.

That set me off the edge. I sobbed even harder in the crook of Harry's arm and he forced me to look up at him with my tear stained now red eyes.

"FAITH!"

"She's gone!"

Hermione dropped down to her knees onto the ground, seeming to look at nothing. Eventually she sank all the way and cradled herself.

Harry shook his head refusing to believe me and shook me firmly. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

I shut my eyes tight before opening them and staring into his emerald eyes, "She's gone. Voldemort took her."

* * *

**There you go! I finished this as lot earlier than I had originally planned and I'm happy for that. Please PLEASE review! Just to say WTF or it's good, or it's lame, just review please? All you silent readers, I want to know if this is good or not and worth continuing or I just won't do it ;). **


End file.
